<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You saved my life by Ksenia_Franz2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908871">You saved my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017'>Ksenia_Franz2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она не имеет права просить его остаться, не имеет права заставлять его пережить заново то, что когда-то уже причинило ему боль. Она может только попытаться уберечь его. Но нужна ли ему эта попытка, когда он видит, как сильно она в нём нуждается?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You saved my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается:<br/>Моей маме за её бесконечную поддержку!<br/>Моему редактору за то, что всегда очень выручает меня!</p><p>Обложка:<br/>https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c205628/v205628537/7652c/T7cOg7sOlDQ.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Но всё равно, наперекор всем бедам
</p>
<p><i>Ты дорог мне. Я отправляюсь следом.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>© Уильям Шекспир "Двенадцатая ночь, или как пожелаете"</i>
</p><p>
    <i></i>
  </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i>Ты подарил мне нечто,</i>
</p>
<p><i>чему трудно даже подобрать название.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Расшевелил во мне что-то,</i>
</p>
<p><i>о существовании чего я даже не подозревала.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Ты — часть моей жизни.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>И всегда будешь ею. Всегда.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>© Януш Леон Вишневский “Одиночество в Сети”</i>
</p><p>
    <i></i>
  </p><p>***</p><p>      Опухоль. Это слово эхом отдавалось в голове Шерлока. У неё опухоль. Он не мог принять эту новость. Этого не должно быть. Только не с ней. Она не заслужила этого. Она спасла столько жизней, стольким помогла начать жить заново, столько преступников помогла посадить за решётку, чтобы жители Нью-Йорка могли спать спокойно… И что в итоге? Где благодарность за всё, что она сделала? Опухоль?! Разве это она заслужила? </p><p>      Шерлок был зол, взбешён и подавлен. Он знал, что это не приговор, что нынче рак лечится, что довольно много примеров, когда люди излечивались полностью… Но по статистике у каждого четвёртого случался рецидив. Он не хотел этой участи для неё. Она только-только начала жить, у неё наконец-то появился ребёнок, о котором она так давно мечтала, она наконец-то обрела счастье, а теперь его омрачает… вот это.</p><p>      Однако больше всего он злился на неё за то, что она молчала. Она не должна была справляться с этим в одиночку. Она должна была разбить его надгробный камень ещё тогда, когда только узнала о своём диагнозе, потому что рак — это именно то, что угрожало её жизни, именно об этом он говорил, когда уезжал!</p><p>      Он всегда готов был быть рядом с ней. Она знала это: знала, что ей даже не пришлось бы просить его о помощи, достаточно было просто сказать, что случилось, и он тут же бросил бы все дела, потому что она для него всегда была важнее! Но она молчала. И даже когда он вернулся, она не сказала ни слова о том, что беспокоило её. </p><p>      Осознание настигло его лишь на пороге собственного дома. Он внезапно понял, что, окажись он на её месте, он поступил бы точно так же. Он фактически уже поступил так: он принял предложение МакНелли, потому что не хотел мешать её счастью. Он сказал капитану, что не даст ей выбора. В итоге она не дала выбора ему. Упрямая Ватсон! </p><p>      Она наверняка не хотела волновать его, причинять ему неудобства, и он готов был понять её, поскольку сделал тот же выбор. Однако он отказывался это делать, поскольку их ситуации были разными. Его проблема с наркотиками всегда могла обернуться рецидивом, и с появлением у неё ребёнка его стал постоянно преследовать страх, что рецидив настигнет его, когда её сын будет рядом, он боялся напугать его, но она… Она промолчала, всего лишь не желая его тревожить, но разве не в этом был смысл их партнёрства?! Зачем вообще тогда они нужны друг другу, если она не могла поделиться с ним своими проблемами? К чему их дружба, если она посчитала, что быть рядом, когда ей плохо, — это всего лишь неудобство для него? Что она настолько не важна для него.</p><p>      Он вошёл в дом с желанием высказаться на тему её глупости, однако дойдя быстрым шагом до гостиной и увидев её, понял, что не сделает этого. Несмотря на всю его злость и нежелание понимать её мотивы, он всё же их понимал. Он знал её, и то, что она промолчала, было в её стиле. Она всегда самоотверженно бросалась на помощь всем и каждому, но всегда по какой-то причине забывала помочь себе. Его с самого начала завораживала эта черта в ней, но только не сейчас.</p><p>— Привет, я собиралась звонить, — начала было Джоан, как только он появился в поле её зрения. — Я решила, что ты не захочешь куда-то идти, учитывая, что ты — популярный покойник, но оказалось, что с доставкой в последнее время стало всё печально, так что я… — она всё говорила и говорила, размахивая различными буклетами каких-то ресторанов, но тут же осеклась и замерла, увидев потерянное выражение его лица. — В чём дело? — слегка обеспокоенно спросила она.</p><p>— Дело Теллавекио. Я знаю, что это. </p><p>      Она замерла на несколько мгновений, понимая, к чему он клонит, а затем опустила взгляд, слишком внимательно рассматривая один из буклетов, который держала сейчас в руках. Она словно обдумывала, что ему ответить или как лучше это сформулировать, но в итоге сказала первое, что пришло в голову:</p><p>— Я просила его не говорить.</p><p>— Почему? — ни секунды не раздумывая, спросил Шерлок.</p><p>— Чтобы не вынуждать тебя остаться, — сказала она как ни в чём не бывало, судорожно собирая оставшиеся буклеты, которые лежали рядом на диване. Сейчас они занимали её куда больше, чем Шерлок, поскольку она упрямо избегала длительного визуального контакта. Она не хотела ловить на себе его взгляд, поскольку знала, что он зол и разочарован. </p><p>— Капитан сказал, что… — он нервно упёр одну руку в бок, а другой почесал за ухом, не зная, куда себя деть, после чего сделал пару шагов в её направлении и продолжил: — Месяц назад тебе удалили опухоль, и Теллавекио — имя твоего онколога.</p><p>— Я сказала всего паре человек, не хотела никого тревожить в участке, — сказала с такой лёгкостью, будто речь шла о банальном насморке.</p><p>— Ясно… — нервно закивал Шерлок, затем прикусил губу, а после продолжил, делая ещё несколько шагов по направлению к Ватсон: — Я так понял, исследование показало, что это рак?</p><p>      Джоан долго смотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на буклеты, лежащие стопкой на её коленях, и, вдохнув полной грудью, всё же ответила:</p><p>— Я со дня на день начну химию. </p><p>      Она будто успокаивала его, даже ободряюще кивнула пару раз и слегка улыбнулась. Словно это ему, а не ей поставили такой страшный диагноз. От такого он даже не смог сдержать нервной усмешки.</p><p>— И ты бы дала мне уйти в неведении? — недоумевающе спросил Шерлок, хотя заранее знал ответ. Она виновато посмотрела на него, а затем, отбросив буклеты в сторону, встала с дивана и возмущённо начала говорить:</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, будто я это не переживу, — сейчас Шерлок впервые за вечер увидел в её глазах страх и боль. Теперь она успокаивала не его, а себя. — Мы увидимся снова, Шерлок, просто… — она боялась, и сейчас — он знал! — что был нужен ей, как никто другой, поэтому он в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и обнял её, давая понять, что он всегда рядом. — Нет… Шерлок, серьёзно… — она не вырывалась из его объятий, но и не спешила отвечать на них.</p><p>— Я остаюсь, — твёрдо сказал он, не давая ей закончить. </p><p>      Он был нужен ей, и они оба это знали. Ей было страшно, ей на самом деле было страшно. И она ужасно боялась, что больше вообще его не увидит, когда врач озвучил ей диагноз, но разве она могла так с ним поступить? Он однажды уже потерял женщину, которая была ему дорога, и к чему это привело? К наркотикам и затяжной депрессии? Джоан не могла допустить того, чтобы это повторилось. Не из-за неё. Они были близки с Шерлоком. Всегда. Между ними была настолько сильная связь, какой порой не наблюдалось даже у сексуальных партнёров. Они были гораздо большим друг для друга. Они дорожили друг другом. Их не связывали любовные отношения, но они любили друг друга. Когда Джоан сообщили диагноз, она не знала, чем всё обернётся. Она даже не знала, сможет ли вылечиться. И, разумеется, она не могла позволить Шерлоку снова пережить смерть близкого человека. За три года, что его не было, их чувства друг к другу могли притупиться, и, в таком случае, ему было бы не так больно, если бы...  Как бы трудно ей ни было, он не должен был пройти через это снова. Поэтому она не хотела, чтобы он возвращался.</p><p>— Шерлок… — отчаянно прошептала она, предпринимая последнюю попытку его оттолкнуть, заведомо зная, что та обречена на провал. Голос начал дрожать, а на глазах заблестели слёзы. Шерлок сквозь объятия почувствовал, как её изнутри бьёт мелкая дрожь, и лишь сильнее прижал её к себе.</p><p>— Я остаюсь, — снова повторил он. — Конечно, я остаюсь.</p><p>      С самого начала она нуждалась в этом. Ей нужна была его поддержка: чтобы он подошёл, обнял её и сказал, что они со всем справятся.</p><p>      Она неуверенно обняла его в ответ, а спустя несколько мгновений, словно осознав, что перед ней действительно он, крепко вцепилась в него, будто в нем было всё её спасение. </p><p>      Они стояли так долго, и Шерлок вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что за прошедшие три года скучал именно по этому: по объятиям Ватсон, по их особым отношениям, по ней самой. Им предстоит пройти сложный путь, но разве когда-то было по-другому?</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Как насчёт мультиков? — убирая кимоно в шкаф, спросил Шерлок Артура. </p><p>      На сегодня был назначен приём у онколога, а у Роуз был выходной, поэтому Джоан попросила Шерлока забрать мальчика из сада и посидеть с ним. Дабы не терять время зря, они решили позаниматься боевыми искусствами, и теперь, когда время урока подошло к концу, Шерлок искал новое занятие. Обычно он не любил всю ту ерунду, которую показывали по телевизору, но Артур любил смотреть мультики, и Шерлок готов был иногда пренебрегать своими интересами. </p><p>— Давай, — радостно закивал Артур и побежал в гостиную, думая, какой мультфильм им лучше посмотреть.</p><p>      Не успели они настроить телевизор, как хлопнула входная дверь, оповещая о возвращении Джоан. Артур тут же бросился к ней с радостными криками. Шерлок на это лишь улыбнулся и направился следом за ним.</p><p>      Войдя в коридор, он увидел Ватсон, которая стояла, облокотившись спиной на дверь, и держала Артура на руках. Хотя она и улыбалась, Шерлок сразу понял, что что-то не так. Всё дело было именно в улыбке: она была какая-то… неестественная. И, возможно, ещё в глазах: потухших, чуть припухших от слёз и слишком для неё потерянных.</p><p>— Артур, ты бы не мог начать смотреть мультики без нас? А мы с мамой присоединимся к тебе чуть позже, — попросил Шерлок, понимая,что им с Ватсон нужно поговорить наедине.</p><p>— Хорошо, — с готовностью согласился мальчик, высвобождаясь из материнских объятий и направляясь наверх. Шерлок с Ватсон проводили его взглядом, а затем посмотрели друг на друга. Джоан практически сразу отвела взгляд, но Шерлок успел заметить красноту глаз, которая подтверждала тот факт, что она плакала.</p><p>— Ватсон? — осторожно позвал он её. </p><p>      Она, словно не услышав его, направилась в гостиную, но не успела сделать и пяти шагов, как оступилась и была мгновенно поймана Шерлоком. И это стало последней каплей в её чаше терпения. Она практически не плакала, в больнице она проявила слабость лишь на несколько минут и довольно быстро взяла себя в руки. Всю дорогу она держалась и, казалось, даже смогла успокоиться… Но когда почувствовала его руки, удерживающие её сейчас от падения, выдержка в одно мгновение дала сбой. Она уткнулась носом в его плечо и начала плакать.</p><p>      Шерлок в тот же миг подхватил её и понёс в гостиную. Там он усадил её на диван и начал монотонно укачивать её, приговаривая что-то успокаивающее. Они были знакомы дольше десяти лет, большую часть из которых прожили в одном доме, но он никогда не видел, чтобы она плакала. Его это вводило в ступор, он не знал, как себя вести в такой ситуации. Он пытался как-то успокоить её, хотя и понятия не имел, как сделать это правильно, потому что видеть её слёзы было невыносимо. Поэтому он что-то шептал, гладил её по спине и укачивал, надеясь, что это поможет. И это помогало. Через семь минут она перестала плакать, хотя ещё и не спешила говорить. Шерлок аккуратно снял с её ног туфли и отставил их в сторону, но она, казалось, этого даже не заметила.</p><p>      Ещё через восемь минут она пришла в себя окончательно. Она посмотрела на него так, словно не понимала, как здесь оказалась, но довольно скоро взяла себя в руки. Джоан, которая вошла в дом около пятнадцати минут назад, была совсем не той Джоан, которая сидела сейчас перед ним. Сейчас она вернула себе былое самообладание и контроль над собой. И Шерлок даже поразился её умению настолько быстро брать себя в руки. А потом удивился тому, что его это поразило. </p><p>— Ватсон? — снова привлёк к себе её внимание Шерлок. Она довольно быстро отреагировала, но сразу же стыдливо отвела взгляд, с особым интересом разглядывая стол напротив.</p><p>— Прости, я не должна была… — через несколько секунд спокойно начала она, всё же повернувшись к нему.</p><p>— Ватсон, мы уже обсуждали это, — перебил её Шерлок. — У всех есть слабости, и ты не исключение, тебе не за что извиняться. Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он. Этот вопрос волновал его с самого её прихода. </p><p>      Джоан долго молчала, погружённая в свои мысли. Она не думала над тем, сказать ли ему правду или нет. Но она думала, как лучше преподнести ему эту информацию. В итоге она сказала одно-единственное слово:</p><p>— Рецидив.</p><p>      Она не говорила "Опухоль снова появилась и начала расти", не говорила "Нужна ещё одна операция и повторный курс химиотерапии", не говорила "Я боюсь умереть..." Но из одного этого слова он понял всё то, что она оставила глубоко внутри. </p><p>      Шерлок на долгое время замер, не зная, что сказать. А впрочем, что говорить-то? Что ему очень жаль? Что он подавлен? Что он по-прежнему, несмотря ни на что, рядом? Она и без того это знала. Вместо этого он просто взял её за руки и, крепко сжав их, сказал:</p><p>— Мы пройдём ещё один курс лечения. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>— Я долго думала… — слегка неуверенно начала Джоан, заставляя Шерлока изрядно напрячься. Он знал, что сейчас от её слов ничего хорошего можно не ждать. Об этом говорило всё: её опущенные плечи, поджатые губы, блуждающий взгляд, слегка подрагивающие пальцы. Он знал её вплоть до каждой мелочи, знал, как она ведёт себя в разных ситуациях, и сейчас был именно тот случай, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. И это его беспокоило. — Будет лучше, если ты уедешь. </p><p>      Он знал, что это не к добру, но всё же оказался не готов услышать такое заявление. </p><p>— Прости? — глупо переспросил он. </p><p>      Он не знал, как реагировать. Ему казалось, в прошлый раз они всё решили. Он остался, потому что не мог поступить иначе, и он думал, что она была рада, но сейчас… Она прогоняла его, и он не понимал, почему.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, что ты не должен отказываться от желаемого из-за меня, — Джоан высвободила свои руки и взмахнула ими, начиная активно жестикулировать. — Ты отказался от предложения МакНелли, чтобы быть со мной во время реабилитации. И я ценю это, Шерлок. Правда. </p><p>      Она хорошо подготовилась к этому разговору. Шерлок понял это сразу. Джоан долго и кропотливо подбирала аргументы, это было слышно по её интонации. Она говорила быстрее обычного, словно старалась ничего не упустить, речь её звучала слишком заученно, а движения рук были слишком резки. </p><p>— Ватсон, — попытался перебить её Шерлок, но она его будто не услышала. </p><p>— Но ты не можешь постоянно думать только обо мне. Мой онколог сказал, что мне нужна ещё одна операция, а после неё снова курс химиотерапии.</p><p>— Ватсон, — спокойно повторил он.</p><p>— Я не знаю, сколько это продлится. Я даже не знаю, поможет ли это или через несколько месяцев снова произойдёт рецидив, и придётся повторять всё снова, — продолжала с тем же напором Джоан.</p><p>— Ватсон, — уже громче и резче произнёс Шерлок, но снова безрезультатно.</p><p>— Мы слишком привыкли друг к другу, и я не хочу, чтобы ты прошёл всё это со мной. Будет лучше, если ты уедешь и начнёшь отвыкать от меня на случай, если…</p><p>— Ватсон! — крикнул Шерлок, не желая больше слушать всю эту чушь, чем заставил её мгновенно замолчать. </p><p>      Что она несёт? Она ведь буквально хоронит себя сейчас и заставляет его сделать то же самое. Она думает, он отвыкнет от неё, если уедет, и так ему легче будет пережить её смерть. Но чёрта с два! Она совсем ничего не понимает, если действительно считает, что это сработает. Он не пойдёт у неё на поводу. Не сейчас. </p><p>— Вот, значит, кем ты себя считаешь? — спокойно спросил Шерлок, хотя в голосе и слышались едва различимые нотки злости. — Моей привычкой? Неужели ты правда думаешь, что ты настолько не важна для меня? Ты в самом деле считаешь, что я способен отвыкнуть от тебя? — он нервно усмехнулся, поднимаясь на ноги и начиная расхаживать по гостиной взад и вперёд в попытке хоть немного успокоиться. — Мы можем не видеться и не общаться годами, но это не заставит меня отвыкнуть от тебя, — останавливаясь напротив неё, едко выплюнул он. — Я остался не потому, что чувствовал обязанность это сделать… Я остался, потому что быть рядом с тобой для меня важнее всего, — активно жестикулируя, говорил Шерлок. </p><p>      Джоан молчала, не в силах что-либо сказать. Она знала, сколько значит для него, именно поэтому и настаивала на его отъезде. Если он перестанет постоянно находиться рядом с ней и отвлечётся на ряд очередных расследований, в случае худшего исхода ему будет не так больно пережить это, нежели сейчас. </p><p>— Почему? Потому, что я люблю тебя, — как ни в чём ни бывало сказал он, будто это какой-то всеми известный факт, не стоящий особого внимания. Он помолчал несколько мгновений, а затем продолжил: — Однажды ты сказала, что я одинок… Что я не в силах построить с кем-либо отношения, потому что не могу отпустить Мориарти… Но это не так. </p><p>      Она понимала, к чему он клонит. Всё гораздо хуже, чем она предполагала. Теперь было ясно, почему для него её план с самого начала был провальным. Она не увидела элементарного. И если пару лет назад она бы обрадовалась этому известию и посчитала бы это отличным поводом для начала чего-то нового, то сейчас всё было с точностью до наоборот. Всё грозилось повториться. Для него повториться. И она больше не в силах была этому помешать. </p><p>— Единственной причиной, по которой я не хотел строить с кем-либо отношения, — это ты, Джоан, — в свойственной ему манере указывая на неё ладонью, сказал он. — Я расстался с Фионой, не потому, что она не была Мориарти, а потому, что она не была тобой.<br/>
      Ну вот и всё. Мосты сожжены, и бежать больше некуда.</p><p>— Шерлок... — попыталась вставить Джоан, но была перебита. </p><p>— Ты не готова сейчас разговаривать на эту тему. Поговорим об этом позже. </p><p>      Он был прав… как и всегда. Она была не готова к этому  разговору. Она пока даже не знала, как сама к этому относится: часть её ликовала, а часть кричала, что так быть не должно. Для начала ей, действительно, нужно было разобраться в себе, а потом уже обсуждать это с ним. </p><p>— Я лишь хотел этим сказать, — продолжил он. — что не оставлю тебя одну, хочешь ты этого или нет. Прости, Ватсон, но здесь я не дам тебе права выбора. Сколько бы нам ни пришлось пройти, мы пройдём это вместе… как и всегда. </p><p>      Он знал, что так правильно, что так будет лучше для всех. Разумеется, она сможет справиться с этим и сама, но он не хотел давать ей эту возможность. Она нуждалась в нём. Не в его помощи, но в его присутствии, в его поддержке, в его опоре. И пока у него будет такая возможность, он останется рядом с ней, чего бы это ни стоило.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Сидя на диванчике в коридоре больницы, Шерлок в очередной раз посмотрел на часы. Прошло уже сорок минут, как Ватсон зашла в кабинет, и с тех пор от неё ни слуху ни духу. Он переживал. Прошёл почти год с тех пор, как ей повторно удалили опухоль, и Шерлок беспокоился, что её положительная динамика может измениться. В прошлый раз она провела в кабинете доктора куда меньше времени, и именно это заставляло Шерлока нервничать. Сегодня был контрольный приём, от которого зависело, вернутся они в участок или нет. Шерлок настоял на том, чтобы на время лечения она оставила расследования. Ей нужен был отдых и покой, что с их работой обеспечить было крайне трудно. Сейчас, когда её здоровье стабильно уже в течение шести месяцев, можно было подумать и о возвращении. Поэтому они решили, что сегодняшний приём станет решающим.</p><p>      Он снова напросился пойти с ней в больницу. В последнее время у них это переросло в своего рода ритуал: он ходил с ней на приёмы, выполняя роль так называемого талисмана, приносящего удачу. И это было в какой-то мере даже символично: когда они только начинали работать вместе, Мориарти назвала Джоан талисманом Шерлока. Теперь же сам Шерлок выполнял эту роль для Ватсон. Впрочем, она была не против. Однако было всё-таки то, чего она ему так и не смогла позволить: войти с ней в кабинет врача. Поэтому сейчас он сидел здесь и не находил себе места.</p><p>      Джоан вышла, когда Шерлок уже всерьёз начал задумываться о том, чтобы войти без приглашения. Она выглядела довольно хорошо, и Шерлок подумал, что, вероятно, всё прошло отлично. Однако это не уменьшило его волнения, и он тут же, поднявшись на ноги, нетерпеливо спросил:</p><p>— Ну, что там? </p><p>      Она ничего не ответила, лишь молча протянула какой-то лист бумаги. Шерлок взял его в руки и принялся читать, но не успел прочесть и предложения, как взгляд зацепился за нижнюю строчку с заключением, где было написано: "Рак не обнаружен".</p><p>— Ватсон, — радостно произнёс он, медленно растягивая губы в улыбке, а затем, оторвавшись от бумаги, подошёл ближе к ней и обнял. Она, не раздумывая ни секунды, ответила на его объятие. — Я очень рад, — прошептал Шерлок, а затем отпустил её, делая шаг назад. — В таком случае, может, заберём Артура из школы и сходим куда-нибудь? Поедим мороженого, например?</p><p>— Может быть, завтра? Я попросила Роуз забрать его. Мне кажется, нам есть о чём поговорить наедине, — предложила Джоан.</p><p>      Она избегала этого разговора почти год. Постоянно что-то мешало, и она пыталась найти более подходящий момент. Но с каждым разом приходило понимание того, что подходящего момента никогда не будет, так что более лучшего повода, чем сейчас, она не найдёт.</p><p>— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, хоть и чувствовал некое напряжение.</p><p>      Ему не нравилась эта идея: обычно такие разговоры заканчивались не особо хорошо, но он уважал её желание и поэтому не выступал против.</p><p>      Он помог Джоан надеть пальто, и они направились к выходу из больницы. Добрались они довольно быстро. Зайдя в дом, Джоан сняла пальто и, повесив на крючок в коридоре, прошла в гостиную.<br/>
— Итак, — произнёс Шерлок, входя в комнату вслед за ней. Всю дорогу он думал над тем, о чём хотела поговорить Ватсон, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Она была слишком спокойной для серьёзных разговоров, и это слегка сбивало с толку.</p><p>— Я хотела сказать спасибо, — облокачиваясь на стол, начала Джоан. </p><p>      Она сейчас выражала благодарность за то, что он был рядом весь этот тяжёлый год, за то, что всё-таки остался, когда она просила его уйти. Без него она бы не справилась. По крайней мере, не с такой лёгкостью.</p><p>— Не стоит.</p><p>— Нет, стоит, — заупрямилась она. — Для меня это было очень важно. Если бы не ты… — настаивала Джоан, однако не успела она договорить, как была перебита.</p><p>— Ты бы всё равно пережила это. Не преувеличивай мою заслугу, Ватсон, — в своей манере отмахнулся Шерлок. </p><p>— Ты был нужен мне, и я даже не подозревала, насколько сильно. Ты единственный из нас двоих понял это, — упрямо продолжала она настаивать. — Мне необходима была твоя поддержка. Я была на грани отчаяния, когда узнала о рецидиве, а ты стал моим спасением. Я не знаю, смогла бы я пройти через всё это — одна или нет. Поэтому вот это... — она указала пальцем на тот самый лист бумаги, на котором было заключение врача. — Это и твоя заслуга тоже. Ты спас меня, Шерлок. И совсем неважно, веришь ты в это или нет.</p><p>      Такое уже было. Около пяти лет назад, в этом же доме, только теперь они поменялись ролями. Тогда Шерлок говорил, что Джоан спасла его жизнь, и это действительно было так. Она очень много сделала для него. Сейчас она говорила то же самое ему. И можно было бы даже пошутить на тему того, что теперь они квиты, но Шерлок никогда бы этого не сказал, поскольку он считал, что то, что она сделала, ничем оплатить нельзя. Как бы она это ни отрицала.</p><p>— Но ты ведь хотела поговорить о другом, верно? — меняя тему, спросил Шерлок.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердила Джоан. — Я хотела поговорить о наших отношениях.</p><p>— Что-то не так с нашими отношениями? — удивлённо спросил он.</p><p>      Они никогда не разговаривали на эту тему, потому что между ними всегда всё было предельно ясно и в дополнительных обсуждениях не нуждалось. Но сейчас её, очевидно, что-то беспокоило. </p><p>— Год назад ты сказал… </p><p>      И тут он наконец понял, к чему она ведёт.  </p><p>— Что люблю тебя? — перебил Шерлок, желая внести ясность. — Верно. Но прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, я ни в коем случае не хотел бы, чтобы ты думала, что моё признание к чему-то тебя принуждает, — пояснил он. — Я имею в виду, что это не значит, что ты должна ответить мне взаимностью, чтобы сохранить наши отношения. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда останусь твоим лучшим другом, и это ничто не изменит. Я уважаю твой выбор и приму любое твоё решение, каким бы оно ни было.</p><p>      Джоан застыла в удивлении, не в силах что-либо сказать, заставив Шерлока почувствовать себя слегка неловко. </p><p>— Ты серьёзно веришь, что я могла о таком подумать? — наконец отозвалась она. — Я думала, ты знаешь ответ и просто даёшь мне время разобраться во всём.</p><p>      Её удивление объяснялось тем, что пять лет назад он говорил, что они люди, которые любят друг друга. Но потом поняла, почему он не догадывался о том, каков её ответ. Он зачастую говорил об элементарных вещах не в привычном их понимании. Очевидно, тогда он имел в виду, что любовь бывает разной: дружеской, родительской, братской и так далее… И лишь в самую последнюю очередь любовью мужчины и женщины. Они всегда любили друг друга, но в разные периоды жизни по-разному. </p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не менее удивлённо спросил Шерлок.</p><p>      Джоан на мгновение растерялась, не зная, что лучше сказать, но потом не нашла ничего лучше, чем просто подойти ближе и поцеловать его. Она сделала это с такой лёгкостью, будто между ними такое случилось не впервые. А потом с такой же лёгкостью прервала поцелуй и обняла его. Не было никакой неловкости, стыда или дискомфорта. Всё было так, как должно быть.</p><p>— Такой ответ тебя устроит? — с лёгким ехидством в голосе спросила Джоан, крепче прижимаясь к Шерлоку. </p><p>      Он сначала удивился такому поведению Ватсон, но потом понял, что это было ожидаемо. Он догадывался о том, что его чувства взаимны, но никогда не осмеливался уверенно утверждать об этом. </p><p>— Вполне, — наконец ответил Шерлок.</p><p>      В участок они вернутся, уже будучи парой, однако никому об этом не скажут… Ну разве что только Маркусу, ведь Джоан не сможет долго утаивать от него эту новость. Но прежде, чем вернуться, им предстоит обговорить многие мелочи: хотя бы, что делать со вторниками, поскольку Роуз не сможет приходить, и им нужно будет забирать Артура. Впрочем, они находили выход и из более трудных ситуаций. С этой справятся и подавно. </p><p>
    <i></i>
  </p><p>8 — 20 февраля 2020г.</p>
<p></p><div class="sub-footer clearfix container-fluid">
<p></p><div class="mb-15"></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я до последнего надеялась, что они будут вместе, хотя и понимала, что такое вряд ли произойдёт. Мне нравятся их отношения: то, как они лавируют на грани между дружбой-партнёрством и любовью. Сценаристы дали нам огромное поле для фантазии (за что им большое спасибо) своими "тонкими" намёками на то, что между ними что-то есть. Все эти фразы из ряда: "Она та, кого ты любишь больше всех на свете", "Я готов отдать за тебя жизнь", "Мы — люди, которые любят друг друга", "Я остаюсь", "Какая разница, если мы вместе"... Они заставляют моё шиперское сердечко замирать от восторга, а меня саму ликовать.<br/>Поэтому я не смогла устоять, и написала эту работу. Думаю что-то похожее могло произойти в тот год, который нам не показали в последней серии.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>